J'ai demandé à la lune
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Une dispute, un couple qui se brise, et Balthazard qui essaye de réparer son erreur (Thélthazard/Songfic)


_**J'ai demandé à la lune**_

 _Salut les gens!_

 _Cette fois-ci on se retrouve pour une petite songfic et pas sur n'importe quelle chanson: J'ai demandé à la lune, d'Indochine!_

 _C'est ma chanson préférée (elle m'a servi de berceuse petite), et un jour où je l'ai eu dans la tête en regardant Aventures, ça a été un déclic, et c'est devenu du Thélthazard (je les shippe tellement maintenant...)_

 _Merci à Koscheii pour ses conseils avisés en plein milieu de la nuit :3_

 _Merci aux reviewers anonymes, je vous aime, créez vous un compte pour que je vous couvre d'amour bordel x)_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira ^^_

 _Disclaimer: La chanson, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur mes textes.  
_

* * *

Il avait merdé.

Encore.

A croire que ça devenait une habitude.

Théo lui avait ouvert son coeur, et lui l'avait brisé en le quittant pour une broutille. Il regrettait son geste, mais il ne pouvait s'approcher du paladin sans être arrêté par des larmes de tristesse et de colère brillant dans ses grands yeux verts. Ce soir, alors que les aventuriers étaient assis autour du feu allumé par ses soins, il évitait soigneusement le regard chargé de reproches de l'inquisiteur.

Shin et Grunlek commençaient à en avoir assez de cette ambiance tendue au sein du groupe, et avaient encouragé les anciens amants à crever l'abcès, mais rien à faire. Les deux hommes étaient têtus comme des mules.

Bob décida finalement de faire le premier pas. Depuis quelques temps, une chanson venait régulièrement hanter ses nuits, et les paroles reflétaient son tourment intérieur avec une telle justesse qu'il se décida à la chanter. Le mage avait une belle voix, et ne la mettait que très peu souvent à profit, malheureusement.

Il commença à murmurer doucement le premier couplet, regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis l'incident celui qu'il aimait. Les trois hommes écoutèrent avec attention la mélodie qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le crépitement du feu.

 _J'ai demandé à la lune_

Balthazard avait supplié Shin de l'aider à arranger les choses.

 _Mais le soleil ne le sait pas_

Dans le dos, bien sûr, de Théo. Bob était bien trop honteux de son geste.

 _Je lui ai montré mes brûlures_

Il avait tout expliqué à l'archer. Absolument tout.

 _Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

L'homme masqué lui avait dit que c'était à lui d'arranger la situation. C'était lui le fautif après tout.

 _Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure_

Grunlek ne semblait pas prêt à le conseiller, après avoir passé des heures à essayer de consoler Théo.

 _Et que je ne guérissait pas_

Il ne pouvait pas tourner la page sur leur relation, surtout après son comportement.

 _Je me suis dit « Quelle infortune »_

Il s'était traité de tous les noms pendant de longues heures, se maudissant d'être aussi aveugle et borné.

 _Et la lune s'est moqué de moi_

Shin lui avait alors dit que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait réaliser son comportement absurde.

Théo regardait fixement le pyromage penché au dessus du foyer, presque habillé par les flammes. Dans ces yeux bruns rendus brillant par le feu, il discernait de l'amour et du regret. La voix mélodieuse et grave de Bob le faisait frissonner. Lui non plus ne pouvait oublier la sensation de leurs lèvres pressées, ni le souvenir de leurs nuits sous les étoiles.

Le mage haussa légèrement le ton pour la suite de la chanson. Les vers lui venaient tout seuls, s'envolant dans le ciel noir avec la fumée grise du feu.

 _J'ai demandé à la lune_

Shin avait eu beau soupirer, Balthazard avait encore essayé de lui arracher des conseils.

 _Si tu voulais encore de moi_

Il ne savait pas si l'inquisiteur ressentait encore quelque chose autre que de la haine à son encontre.

 _Elle m'a dit « J'ai pas l'habitude_

 _De m'occuper des cas comme ça. »_

L'archer n'était pas familier aux histoires de coeur. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire si Théo pouvait encore l'aimer.

 _Et toi et moi_

Le paladin et le demi diable, une union contre nature mais pourtant si passionée.

 _On était tellement sûrs_

Ils s'aimaient, ça crevait les yeux.

 _Et on se disait quelquefois_

 _Que c'était juste une aventure_

 _Et que ça ne durerai pas_

Ils avaient visiblement eu tord. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

L'homme en armure vit briller des larmes sur les joues du mage. Des larmes amères de regret. Il se leva, fit le tour du feu et prit la main de Bob. Il commença alors à chanter sur l'air que son ami lui avait dédié.

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire_

Théo était gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de chanter malgré sa voix claire et douce.

 _Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire_

Il ne voulait pas voir celui qu'il aimait pleurer. Le pyromage était fait pour rire, pas pour verser des larmes.

 _Car j'imagine toujours le pire_

Il avait été préparé à toutes sortes de situations, si bien qu'il prévoyais toujours que ça tourne mal. Sauf dans le cas d'un chagrin d'amour.

 _Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_

Il avait été perdu au début de leur relation. L'église de la Lumière répugnait l'homosexualité et les démons, et les dogmes ancrés en lui depuis son enfance s'opposaient à l'amour qu'il portait à Balthazard.

Celui-ci était surpris de l'intervention de son amant, mais il souriait à travers ses larmes. Il avait failli le perdre, et cette expérience lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui.

Ils entonnèrent ensemble le dernier couplet sous les yeux ravis de Shin et de Grunlek, qui appréciaient autant la réconciliation que la mélodie.

 _J'ai demandé à la lune_

 _Si tu voulais encore de moi_

Ils s'en fichaient de la lune, ils s'aimaient, ils le lisaient dans le regard de l'autre.

 _Elle m'a dit « J'ai pas l'habitude_

 _De m'occuper des cas comme ça. »_

Leur couple était un cas unique, une provocation à l'ordre des choses qui voulait que paladins et demi diables se détestent.

 _Et toi et moi_

Ce couple atypique s'en fichait du regard des autres, il s'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _On était tellement sûrs_

Et ils l'étaient encore maintenant.

 _Et on se disait quelquefois_

 _Que c'était juste une aventure_

 _Et que ça ne durerai pas_

C'était ce que les gens penseront.

Mais ils auront tord.

Leur amour est plus puissant que les codes d'une société dont ils étaient de toute façon rejetés.

Leurs voix se turent. Il ne restait que le crépitement du feu et le cri des oiseaux nocturnes pour troubler le silence.

Théo prit Balthazard dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres, ses cheveux, sa chaleur, tout lui avait manqué. Le pyromage répondit au baiser du paladin avec ardeur, passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Shin et Grunlek sourirent de les voir enfin réconciliés. La tension qui régnait dans le groupe s'était envolée en même temps que la chanson vers le firmament qui se piquetait doucement d'étoiles.

* * *

 _Je suis très fière du résultat ^^_

 _Bon, ça fait deux fois que j'écris du Thélthazard sans les tuer, c'est Maddey qui doit être contente :)_

 _En tout cas j'espère que cette première songfic vous a plus._

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous couvre d'amour de ma part,_

 _Temtaranne_


End file.
